


Perhaps a Bottle of Rosé Instead

by WinJennster



Series: Roses 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Misha, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light breathplay, M/M, Rimming, THE boxers, jibcon, mentions of Jensen/Danneel/Misha/Vicki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: Jibcon is over and Misha and Jared are hungry. Jensen's lookin' real good to them.





	Perhaps a Bottle of Rosé Instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts), [Dasota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasota/gifts).



> This little bit of porn for my Roses verse is based on [this utterly filthy picture](https://kataracentric-blog.tumblr.com/post/161034538040/the-thought-of-jensen-ackles-getting-his-ass-eaten) [Anastiel](anastiel.tumblr.com) sent me. So thank her. Also inspired by those fucking boxers and Jensen's general good humor at Jibcon. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also for Dasota 'cause porn. 
> 
> Title from "Scenes From an Italian Restaurant" by the incomparable Billy Joel.

Well.

Misha certainly couldn’t be blamed for this one. Kinda. But not really.

Nope, this time it was all in the hands of one Jared Tristan Padalecki. All his fault. 

Across the room from the padded chair where Misha was currently perched, Jensen writhed and moaned in Jared’s apparently capable hands. Jared, of the man bun and still in full possession of his clothes, was doing things to Jensen that Misha would have never expected. Like ever. 

And it had all started so innocently. 

Well. That’s Misha’s story and he’s sticking to it. 

* * *

 

“Flashing underwear on stage. Like wow, Shackles, how much apple juice did you have?”

“Like you can talk. Look in a mirror lately? Your pinks are so cheek haha.”

Jared burst out laughing. “My pinks are so cheek? Really?”

“Shuddup,” Jensen mumbled, flushing a bit himself. “Your man bun is stupid.”

“You love my man bun,” Jared shot back.

“You love your man bun,” Jensen retorted feebly. 

Jared was still cackling when Rob and Matt appeared in the green room. “Daniela says we’re done,” Rob told them. “We’re gonna get some food, anyone else in?”

Which is how a group of all of them ended up drunk off their collective asses as plate after plate of pasta and other goodies were passed around the table. 

Briana started off the trouble by deciding to give Jensen a lap dance. She wiggled awkwardly in the general direction of his lap, balance completely gone via alcohol. Misha watched with amusement as Jensen turned pinker and pinker. Briana brandished a wine glass from somewhere and ordered Jensen to “open up Cowboy”, carefully dumping wine down his gullet when he complied. 

“I swear, everybody wants him,” Jared murmured in Misha’s ear. He and Misha were at one end of the table, basically left alone to observe the festivities - and Jensen. 

“He is so incredibly wantable. Mmm, we’re the only ones who get to have him, thought. You, me, Vick, and Dee. It’s a very high class, exclusive club.”

Jensen belched loudly and Briana half tumbled off his lap. 

“Yeah,” Jared snorted, “so high class.”

Rob was yelling at Briana, waving a wine bottle, and she leaned back to let him refill the glass before turning back to Jensen. 

“Briana’s hot,” Jared said idly. “Never noticed that before.”

“Pfft, how did you miss it? That woman carries herself so confidently, she can’t help but be sexy. I’ll admit, I’ve entertained the idea.”

“Really?” Jared cocked an eyebrow at Misha. “Jens not enough for cast fucking?” He grinned evilly. 

“I said I’ve entertained. Don’t plan to do anything. Bri and I have had a few deep talks about polyamory once she put two and two together about me and Jensen. She and her husband are definitely not into the scene.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I was either.”

“You’ve only slept with Jensen a handful of times. Not sure that counts.”

“Sure it does,” Jared informed him. “I’m not gonna lie. I’m in love with Jensen. Not as much as I am with Gen, but it’s definitely there. Isn’t that like the very definition of polyamory? Not to mention I’ve fooled around with you a little bit, too.”

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right. Point made, my friend, but the lovely Mrs. Buckmaster remains off the table.”

“Fair enough.”

They both leaned back in their chairs and watched Jensen. Misha loved how open and relaxed he looked, with Briana now just sitting on his lap while Rob shoved chunks of cannoli at him. 

“We should take him up to your room,” Jared murmured. “He’s always so fun like this. All drunk and loose and pliant…” Jared trailed off, and Misha could practically smell the arousal on the younger man. He glanced over at Jared, loving the dark, predatory look on his face. 

“I’m in agreeance. But how do we get out without killing the party? There are people here who don’t know about Jensen and me,” he tipped his head to indicate David Haydn-Jones and Adam Fergus, “and as far as I know,  _ no one _ knows about your involvement.” 

Right at that moment, Briana started giggling at something Matt said and the giggles quickly turned into snorting laughter. She upended her entire glass of Cabernet down Jensen's front. 

“Oh my god!” she yelled. “I’m so sorry, Jensen!” Briana stood up and starting grabbing for every napkin on the table. “Fuck, fuck!” 

“Bri, it’s ok,” Jensen soothed, helping her mop up his shirt. 

“Well, I do believe we’ve found our reason. I’ll take him up. Follow as quickly as you can.” 

“Roger that,” Jared smirked. 

“C’mon, Jackles, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Misha chuckled, standing. “You are a hot mess my friend.” 

“Aw man, I was havin’ fun,” Jensen slurred, grinning sloppily up at Misha. 

“Yes, but you have the concert tomorrow and should get at least a few hours of sleep.” Misha looked at his watch. “Well, you have the concert today and should definitely get some sleep. I’ll walk your drunk ass up.”

“Ain't all you’ll do to that ass,” Briana whispered, before losing herself in helpless giggles when Misha winked at her. 

“Ok.” Jensen stood and wobbled, reaching out to grab Misha’s arm. “Haha, I’m pretty drunk.”

“Indeed you are. Say goodnight, Jensen.”

“Goodnight, Jensen,” Jensen dutifully parroted. He calmly let Misha lead him from the table and back up the street to the hotel. 

A few fans called their names, but Misha decided to err on the side of being a dick, ignoring everyone in their path, his singular goal to get Jensen to his room. 

* * *

 

“This ain’t my room,” Jensen mumbled as Misha parked him on the king size bed. 

“I know. But all your stuff is in here. Or did you forget?”

“I’m sleepy,” Jensen flopped onto his back. “And you have a bed. I don’t care anymore.” He closed his eyes, keeping them closed while Misha undid his shoes and stripped his socks. He didn’t react when Misha undressed him a bit more, sliding his jeans down his legs. 

“Those boxers, my god.” Misha poked at the bear with a finger. “They’re quite silky, aren’t they?” 

“Feel good on my junk,” Jensen muttered. 

“You’re a sensualist, did you know that?”

“Take it back.”

“It’s a compliment idiot.”

Jensen opened one eye. “I know,” he smiled, before closing his eye again.

“Can you sit up? I want to get your jacket and shirt off so I can soak the shirt.”

“Just tryin’ to get me naked,” Jensen complained, but pulled himself upright all the same. 

Misha made quick work of the shirt and jacket and let Jensen flop back onto the bed in just those ridiculous boxers. He took the shirt to the bathroom, running cold water into the basin and setting the shirt down inside to soak. 

A light tap at the door proved to be Jared on the other side. “He’s out cold,” he bitched, looking down at a peacefully snoring Jensen. “Guess we waited too long.”

“We can wake him up.” 

“I dunno, he was pretty drunk.”

Misha crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jared a look. “We’ll wake him up. Trust me.”

* * *

 

“Mmm, lemme ‘lone.” 

Misha hummed around the thickening cock in his mouth, taking Jensen deeper until his cockhead bumped against the back of his throat. He swallowed deliberately, Jensen moaning softly in response. 

“He’s getting there,” Jared reported, long fingers stroking through Jensen’s short hair. 

Pulling out every tool in his arsenal, Misha went to town, stroking Jensen’s balls as he sucked hard, tonguing through his slit before swallowing him deep again. 

“F-fuck -” Jensen gasped. 

Misha smiled as hands found his hair and grabbed tight. He closed his eyes and put all his focus into bringing Jensen right up to the brink without pushing him over.

“Hi,” he heard Jared whisper, followed but the sounds of wet kisses. 

“Wass happenin’?” Jensen slurred. 

“Just relax,” Jared told him. “Let us take care of you.” More kisses, intermixed with soft moans Misha knew so well. 

Stealing a glimpse up Jensen’s naked body, he enjoyed the sight of Jared looming over him, kissing him deeply while pinching his nipples. Jensen’s dick pulsed in Misha’s mouth, and he greedily licked up the precome. 

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen gasped. “What’re you doin’ to me?”

“Just relax,” Jared told him again. “We got a plan. All you gotta do is enjoy it.”

“Fuck I’m gonna -” his dick pulsed again. “Gonna come, gonna -”

“No,” Misha ordered. “You will not. Not until we say so.”

“Ugh, fuck. Wake me up just to tease me? Not cool.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t tease.” Misha slid backwards, off of Jensen. 

“Where ya goin’?” Jensen asked, clearly confused. 

“We’re going to try something different tonight. Jared is in the mood and I’m going to sit back and let him have you. I’m going to watch.” Jared grinned as Misha got up and walked to a chair they’d positioned for that very reason.

“Watch?” Jensen asked. 

“I’m going to watch,” Misha confirmed. “And uh -  _ instruct _ .” He settled into the chair, lifting a glass of pinot grigio to his lips and taking a long sip. “Now. Jared, on your back,” he ordered. 

Jared nodded and complied, rolling onto the side of the bed closest to Misha. He looked at Misha expectantly, waiting for more instructions. Jensen blinked, obviously still a little sleepy and confused. 

“Do you not want this?” Misha asked him. He’d never ever force Jensen to do anything he didn’t want, but seeing as how Jensen’s erection hadn’t flagged in the least, he didn’t think that was the case. 

“Uh - what do I do?” he asked. 

“I plan to get a little bossy with you. I want you to back out if this isn’t something you want, and if it’s not, that’s ok. No one will be mad at you. Jared and I got a bit turned on, and we want to show you a good time, but not if it’s something you don’t want.”

“Never said I didn’t want it,” Jensen mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Alright then. We’ll use the the traffic light system. Call out yellow or red if you need to stop, understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Same goes for you too, Jared, since we’ve never really scened with you before.”

“That’s what this is? A scene?”

“Not an intense one but since you will both be expected to follow my orders, then yes, it’s a scene.” Misha sipped his wine. “What is your color, Jensen?”

“Green,” Jensen said immediately.

“Jared?”

“Green.”

“Alright. Jensen, I want you on top of Jared. Sixty-nine position.”

Jensen looked at Jared uncertainly. 

“Call a color or obey. Jared will call a color if he needs to stop. What is your color, Jensen?” Misha asked again. 

“Green,” Jensen shot back, a note of irritation in his voice. 

“Then obey. And watch the attitude or we’ll be discussing punishment as well.”

A deep pink flush built in Jensen’s cheeks and dripped down his chest, but he did as told. Once last glance and an affirmative nod from Jared, Jensen climbed in Jared’s lap, facing his knees. 

“Undo his pants, Jensen. Jared, rub Jensen’s back. He’s a bit nervous.”

Jensen bit his bottom lip to hold back what no doubt would have been a sharp tongued retort, reaching for Jared’s belt buckle instead. 

“Good boys,” Misha murmured, watching Jensen’s hands. He got the belt undone, then the button and the zipper. “I want you to get him hard through his boxers, Jensen. Use your mouth. Get his boxers soaking wet.” Misha palmed himself through his own pants. “Jared, suck Jensen’s balls.”

Both men groaned at Misha’s order. 

Jared raised his head off the bed, nosing between Jensen’s thighs. 

“Scoot back before Jared breaks his neck.”

Jensen complied immediately, spreading his legs as he ducked his head to mouth at the bulge in Jared’s pants. He let out a breathy gasp as Jared’s mouth found it’s target.

“Jared, you’re free to use your mouth on any part of Jensen you can reach,” Misha instructed. He’d assumed Jared would grab Jensen’s dick and pull it into his mouth. 

That was not what happened. At all. 

Jensen was busy sucking on Jared’s dick through the cotton of his boxers while Jared’s huge hands grabbed Jensen’s ass, spreading his cheeks. The noise of surprise Jensen made when Jared’s tongue speared his asshole was a noise that Misha planned to add to his permanent spank bank collection. 

Jensen’s ability to hold himself up seemed to disappear in an instant, as he collapsed face first into Jared’s crotch. He moaned, a high breathy, almost pained sound, fingers tightening on Jared’s thighs. Jared, for his part, was showing no reservations about rimming a dude for what Misha had to believe was his first time, attacking Jensen’s ass with gusto. 

It should’ve looked ridiculous. Jared was still fully clothed, still in possession of his stupid man bun, but it was clear he knew what he was doing. He looked so fucking hot, and clearly his singular focus was completely unraveling Jensen with his mouth. 

It was working. It was working so well in fact, it was unraveling Misha as well. 

“Jesus,” he muttered, pressing a hand hard against his crotch. The temptation to unzip and pull himself out was overwhelming, but as Jensen whimpered against Jared’s lap, Misha reminded himself that he was in charge. This was his rodeo. 

“Jensen. Pull Jared out. Show him how much you appreciate his hard work.” Jensen looked over at Misha with wide, wet eyes. “Do it.”

Nodding frantically, Jensen’s shaking fingers slid into Jared’s boxers. 

“What’s your color?” Misha asked gently. 

“G-green,” Jensen whispered. 

“Jared?”

Jared turned his face away from Jensen’s ass. “Green,” he grinned, turning his head and diving back in. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Jensen gasped. 

“Jensen, I gave you an order,” Misha reminded him. 

Sucking in a harsh breath, Jensen got back to work, fumbling to get Jared free of his boxers. Jared’s massive cock sprang from his boxers, leaving a smear of precome on Jensen’s lips. Closing his eyes, Jensen took as much of Jared in as he could, stroking the rest with a shaking hand. 

“No hands, Jensen.” 

Looking back at Misha like he’d been betrayed, Jensen made a sulky face but complied, sucking Jared back into his mouth. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jared hissed. “Can I still use my hands?”

“Of course,” Misha smiled. “Carry on. Jensen, do not come under any circumstances, understand?”

Whining a bit, Jensen nodded. 

Misha leaned back in his chair, watching them both hungrily. Jared licked and sucked at Jensen’s ass like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, while Jensen, utterly overwhelmed with sensation, shook and trembled, doing his best to swallow every last inch of Jared’s cock but never quite getting there. 

That simply wouldn't do.

“Stop,” Misha ordered. Both of them looked at him. “Jensen, on your back. Jared, get up, get undressed.”

“Ok,” Jared said easily. 

While Jared shed his clothes, Misha got up and crossed the floor to Jensen, kneeling beside. “Are you truly alright?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“I’m going to get kind of rough with you now. Are you still green?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” Misha looked up to find a completely naked Jared looming over them. “Jensen, on your back, head dangling off the bed. Jared, you may need to hunch over a bit to make this work. You’re going to fuck Jensen’s mouth. Hard. Understand?”

“What if I hurt him?”

“That’s why I’m right here,” Misha assured him. “I’ll watch Jensen carefully.”

Jared didn’t look convinced. “What if he can’t breathe? Not to brag, but I’m not small, y’know.”

“I know. And Jensen likes a little breath play.” 

“Ok…”

“Jared. Color?”

Jared thought it about it. He looked down at Jensen. 

“S’ok. I like this.”

“Ok. Green then.” 

Misha smiled. He picked up one of Jensen’s socks and put it in his hand. “Drop that if you need to stop. Open up, sweetheart.” Putting his hand over Jensen’s throat, he nodded to Jared. He could feel every inch of Jared’s cock as he pushed inside Jensen’s throat. He could feel the moan caught in Jensen’s throat, could feel Jensen shaking under his hand. 

“Is this ok?” Jared asked uncertainly. 

“Yes. Fuck his mouth. Just like you would his ass.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, pulling back. “I don’t know -”

“Then I’ll show you.” Misha got up, walked behind Jared and put his hands on his hips. “Like this,” he said, pushing Jared forward. He yanked him back and shoved him forward again. 

“Oh god,” Jared moaned. 

“Keep going.” Misha moved back to Jensen’s side, resting his hand back on his throat. 

Jared fucked Jensen’s mouth in earnest. “Let me know if he drops the sock,” Misha instructed. He then turned and swallowed Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s free hand was instantly buried in his hair, and the man’s entire body shook on the bed. 

“Oh god, I’m not gonna last like this, I’m not gonna last.” 

Misha pulled back for a moment. “Come all over his face when you’re ready,” he told Jared before returning to Jensen’s dick. 

A minute later, Jared groaned loud and long. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck.” 

Misha looked back in time to see Jared sink to the floor. He grabbed Jensen by the ankles and pulled him up the bed, not really giving him a chance to recover before he was sucking him down again. 

Jensen struggled in his grasp, no doubt overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure. He was making soft sobbing noises, probably trying to fight the urge to come. Misha hadn’t yet given him permission, and his Jensen was a good boy. The best, in fact. 

“Fuck it. I’m going to fuck you,” he announced, popping off Jensen. He stood and stripped quickly, grabbing the lube. “Jared, you good?”

“Hell yeah. Give me a show, huh?”

“I will indeed. Jensen?”

“M’good,” he slurred, looking up at Misha adoringly. His face, neck, and chest were covered in come, and his lips were red and swollen. There were tears on his cheeks but he looked content. Debauched, fucked out, and completely wrecked, but utterly content. 

“Such a good boy,” Misha murmured, covering Jensen’s body with his own. He kissed him, deep and long, pulling back just to lick some of Jared’s come from his boy’s face. Lube slick fingers teased skin still wet from Jared’s mouth, two pushing inside to open him up. “What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“Greeeeeeeen,” Jensen slurred. “So, so sooo green.”

“Alright.” He lifted Jensen’s left leg and slid inside. “You can come any time. My good boy,” he murmured, pressing kisses to Jensen’s neck. 

He fucked Jensen slow and easy, aware of Jared watching the whole time. Jensen came fast, without a touch to his swollen dick. Misha tumbled over the edge not long after. Not surprising with how keyed up they’d both been. 

They lay there, just breathing. Jensen dropped the sock and reached his arm over his head. “C’mere,” he told Jared. He turned his face and kissed Jared deeply when he appeared on Jensen’s other side. Misha watched them, Jensen’s hand combing soothingly through Jared’s hair. “When I feel like movin’, we’ll all get a shower. Gonna stay? Wanna sleep in the middle.”

“You always want to sleep in the middle,” Jared said affectionately, kissing Jensen’s forehead. “Of course I’ll stay.”

Misha gently pulled out, rolling off Jensen and out of the bed. “Water first,” he said, grabbing a bottle. He helped Jensen take a few long drags from the bottle. He and Jared worked together to get a still wobbly Jensen out of bed and into the shower.

And if Jensen let Jared fuck him in the shower, well, that was no one’s business but their own. 

 


End file.
